Coming Home
by Dumblydor
Summary: Edward leaves Bella behind after the incident at her birthday, and never returns. Bella tries to move on, but one day comes face to face with her past and is changed. So what happens years later when she returns to Forks and finds the Cullen's once again?
1. Prologue: The End

**Prologue: The End**

** I do not own any charcters in the Twilight series. :(**

The meadow looked exactly as it had the last time I had seen it, as if nothing had ever changed. But it had, I was alone and Edward was never coming back.

The sun was shining which just made it look even more beautiful. The knee high grass was so familiar, so inviting. I ran into the middle not caring how much it hurt for the memories to flood back, for the gaping hole inside of me to burst open. It was the only thing I had left that reminded me that the last year was real, that _they_ were real. As I lay in the grass I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me.

"Why Isabella what a coincidence to see you here," I sat up so quickly, it surprised me but not him "I saw the Cullens had left and was sure they had taken you with them."

As I stared into the familiar face I couldn't help but feel as if I was in danger, but he was my friend, Laurent was my friend.

"Laurent? What are you doing here?" The surprise in my voice was stronger then I thought it would have been.

"Just passing through, I thought I'd stop by and visit Carlisle and the rest of the family but when I noticed they had left I decided to go hunting." His eyes flickered to me and that's when I noticed, his eyes were not the warm gold color I was so used to but a deep crimson.

"Oh, so have you been staying up in Alaska with Tanya and the rest of her family?" I glanced towards the treetops as a bird flew by, hiding from his eyes which were full of hunger. I hoped he couldn't hear the fear in my voice as I quickly geared the conversation _away_ from hunting.

"Yes, I stayed with them for a while," I could feel his eyes on me, it was getting harder to breathe normally "but I decided I had to get away for a while, I don't think I could have stayed on that diet for much longer."

"What?" I turned my head towards him but quickly turned it away and concentrated on playing with a loose thread on my shirt.

"It gets hard once you're so accustomed to human blood, you miss it. I guess you could say I cheated a bit." I saw him step closer to me out of the corner of my eye as he let out a small musical laugh. As he stepped closer my entire body tensed up. "You do smell delicious, like freesia perhaps. Victoria would kill me if she ever found out, but I'm sure I could fight her off."

I looked up just to see that he was already in mid air coming straight towards me. Then his razor sharp teeth cut through my skin as if I was made out of jello. After only a minute I heard him pull back and say something under his breath, and that's when I heard it. Something running towards us growling so loudly it was hard to hear myself think. As I lay there my eyes closed I could only hear the fight raging on, a horrendous scream and some snapping and it was over. I fought to open my eyes and when I did I only saw a huge animal, a wolf, running off into the forest. That's when the burning began; it flowed through my veins to every part of my body.

And just like that my human life was over. I could feel the venom flowing through me making me the one thing I had always wanted: immortal.


	2. Chapter 1: Home

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

**I do not own any of characters in the Twilight Series. :(**

A smile crept onto my face as I looked out my window to see the familiar forests of Forks flying past my window. It had been almost 60 years since I had last been to the small town I called home, and it felt great to finally come back. I had decided that I would enroll in high school again as a junior, making the most of the two years I would have here. I glanced at the clock, there was only 15 minutes until classes began so I decided to just go straight to the school.

As the school came into view memories came flooding back. Everything looked exactly the same, except for the little fact that kids had newer cars now. I was sure that my jet black and red camaro wouldn't stand out…much. As I glanced around the parking lot one car in particular caught my eye. It was a red BMW, the exact model that Rosalie Hale would have wanted. I barely caught myself as the small hole inside of me threatened to burst. I quickly walked over the building where the office was, barely noticing when I almost walked into a young girl.

"Sorry" I mumbled without even glancing at her.

The office looked the same as it had when I had first stepped foot in it years before. I walked up to the front desk and cleared my throat.

"Hello my name is Isabella," shit I had completely forgot that they would recognize my last name. I quickly recovered. "Isabella Masen". It was the first name that popped into my head other then Cullen. "I'm here to enroll, I just moved up here with my aunt and we didn't have enough time to do it before."

"Oh okay you just need to fill out this information here and we'll get you're schedule set up for you."

I finished with the form in a matter of minutes and was heading out the door when the lady behind the desk spoke.

"Are you by any chance related to Charlie Swan?" I turned to see her looking closely at me.

"No, why do you ask?" I was baffled that this lady even knew of Charlie, she couldn't even be 30 years old, and Charlie had died almost 35 years ago.

"Oh, well you just looked a little like his daughter, she went missing you know. Beautiful girl too bad they never found her before her father passed away."

"Okay, well have a good day miss" I walked as fast as I could to my car and hid there until the bell rang. Could people recognize me? I shook my head, of course not and if someone did I would leave immediately. I ran across the quad to building 4, English was first followed by Calculus, Spanish and Gym.

I found a seat at the back of the class next to a small girl with blonde hair up to her shoulders. Everyone was staring as I walked to the back of the room and sat down. As the teacher began talking everyone turned their attention to him except for the girl next to me.

"Hi, I'm Amanda" She said with a huge grin on her face. I was used to getting this reaction so I didn't mind when everyone around us turned to see my reply.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I let out a small smile as she nodded her head. I found out she was in my Gym class, and offered to walk with me to the cafeteria after class. I accepted, after all I didn't want to be a loner at the school.

Class ended and I walked out of the class room before anyone else had even gotten up from their seats. The morning dragged on seeing as I already knew everything they were teaching so I ended up just doodling things on my notebook. I met a few more people, all were friends of Amanda. Gym class went by quickly and I was walking to the cafeteria alongside Amanda before I knew it.

We entered the Cafeteria and made our way to the lunch line. I quickly looked over to the corner of the Cafeteria where the Cullens used to sit, as a reflex I guess. I froze as I took in the sight in front of me. All the Cullens were sitting in the exact same place they had years before, except that now there were six. A girl with dirty blonde hair was sitting next to Edward, with her head on his shoulder, hid arm wrapped around her. My eyes narrowed, who was she? His girlfriend or something?

"Earth to Bella, Bella?" Amanda was waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention, He heard that.

Before I knew it Edwards head turned to where I was standing, his eyes wide. The rest of his family seeing this turned to see what he was looking at. They're mouths hung open in the form of an "o". I quickly snapped back to reality, I was sure my eyes were black now.

"Actually I'm not feeling so good, see you later." I said as I stormed out of the cafeteria slamming the doors open. I heard the whole Cafeteria go silent but I didn't care, I had to get out of there before I did something I regretted.

I ran to my car and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could, but as I drove by I could see all six Cullens running out of the Cafeteria, I didn't even glance back.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

**I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight Series :( **

I sped down the highway not caring how fast I went. I figured since I didn't have a place to stay I would just check myself into a hotel. I arrived in Port Angeles a little while after 1 P.M. and got a room in a very nice hotel. I threw my book bag on the ground with more force then needed.

"UGH, why me?" I yelled at no one in particular. I couldn't't get the picture of him with his arm around that wretched blonde out of my mind, I disliked her already. _What did I expect? I knew if I ever saw them again he wouldn't be sad, or depressed as I had been **he left me**_. I lay on the bed just staring at the ceiling debating whether it was best to just leave now and forget about everything when my cell phone started ringing. I turned my head over to where it lay on the bedside table. I glanced at the name but all it said was unknown. I opened it up and hit the send button.

"Hello?" my voice sounded so monotone, so dead.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice's nervous voice rang through the room. Leave it to her to remember my phone number for over 60 years.

"Alice? Ya I'm fine" I hoped the sadness in my voice wasn't as easy to detect as I thought it was.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry why don't you come over and stay with us tonight. We can talk about this and if Edward even tries to come near you I'll punch him out, or you could do it if that makes you feel any better?" I could almost hear her hopping up and down at that thought.

"I don't think that's best for me, or him right now Alice. I'll just see you at school tomorrow"

"Okay, see you later then, Bye!" So I guess I was staying, I couldn't bear to disappoint Alice and not show up to school tomorrow. I decided i needed a distraction to get my mind off of the whole Edward situation. In the end I decided to go shopping, what else was there to do in a town this small?

I reached the first store within 10 minutes and I quickly began searching through the racks hoping my mind would wander away from the Cullens. After a while I started enjoying myself, I guess Alice and Rosalie rubbed off on me more then I thought. Almost 2 hours later I decided to go back to the hotel pleased with my purchases. Once my head hit the pillow my mind drifted back to today's events, I couldn't help but let out a silent sob at the thought of Edward with another girl. _I guess all those times he said he loved me meant nothing, I meant nothing._

I just lay on my bed thinking of nothing in particular until I noticed that the sun had already set and risen. I glanced at the clock and figured I would most likely be late if I didn't leave soon. I changed into one of my new outfits and gathered up all of my things. I was in my car within the next few minutes speeding down the highway back to Forks.

I drove fast enough that I made it to school 10 minutes before classes were to start. I purposely parked as far away from the red convertible as the small lot would allow. I slumped down in my seat and let my head hit the top of the steering wheel trying to gain the courage to even get out of the car when there was a small tap on my window. My head flew up as I stared out the window at Alice as she hopped up and down clapping her hands over and over.

"Bella!! I've missed you so much!" Alice screamed as she threw herself on me only seconds after I'd exited my car.

"I've missed you too!" I said as I hugged her back, not noticing how much I _really _had missed her until that moment.

As soon as my feet hit the pavement I was swept up into a huge bear hug, if I was still human I was sure every bone in my body would have been broken.

"Emmett, put me down!!" I screamed as Emmett's laugh filled the parking lot. I said hi to Rosalie and Jasper next, they both said they were happy to see me again. I had missed the Cullens and was crushed now to know that I had been replaced.

"Wow, Bella did you really pick out that outfit? You look amazing!" Alice said as she looked over my clothes with a happy smile "I guess we did better then we thought eh Rose" She said as she winked at her sister.

"She does look beautiful" I spun around as soon as Edward spoke the first word. He had that same look in his eyes he had had so many years ago, full of love and lust. The blonde girl was standing next to him shooting death rays at me with as much force as she could muster.

"Oh, well um Thank You" I managed to blurt out, my eyes drifting from him to the girl at his side and back again.

"Oh yes, let me introduce you two, Bella this is Janice, my um…" he looked down at his shoes not able to say it.

"Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend." The blonde spat out what he couldn't't say. She had a murderous look on her face as if ready to kill me if I even stepped near Edward.

"Oh well hi Janice, I'm Bella, a friend of the family." I didn't want to be intentionally mean to her just because she was dating the love of my life.

"I think we should get to class now" Jasper said as he squirmed uncomfortably, he could definitely feel the tension.

"Actually you guys run along I want to speak with Bella for a minute" Janice faked a smile at the rest of the family. They nodded and went off to their classes.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked already uncomfortable at the fact that we were alone. She leaned in; I noticed her eyes were pitch black.

"He's mine now, so don't even think of coming near him. He loves me and there's nothing you can do about it. Got it?" But before I could even respond she spun around and swiftly walked to her class.

My mouth was hanging open, I was sure of it. Who the hell did this girl think she was? He was _mine_ no matter what she said, and I was going to get him back even if it was the last thing I did.

_Thanks for the reviews guys. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible maybe even later today, but if not it will definitely be up by tommorow. And if any of you guys want to see what Bellas car would look like theres a picture on my profile :) _


	4. Chapter 3: Hate

**Chapter 3: Hate**

**I do not own any characters in the Twilight Series :(**

_Thanks for all of the reviews! Just to let you know you'll definitely be hearing the story behind Janice probably in the next chapter or so, and you'll meet some of Bellas new friends soon. And don't worry there will definitely be some jealous Edward moments to come. Enjoy :) _

Every time I was able to concentrate on the teacher, my mind would drift back to the little confrontation between me and Janice that morning. A small growl escaped my mouth as I thought of what she had said. I was glad to see the Cullens again, but I knew Alice and Rosalie better then to think they liked her.

"Bella?" my head snapped up to see Amanda smiling down at me; other students were filing out of the room. "You were totally zoned out today, I'm pretty sure Mr.Pender asked you a question about 4 times before he decided to ask someone else." A small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled, "I've just got a lot on my mind today." I said a quick goodbye to Amanda and headed towards my Calculus class. I did exactly what I did in English class, I zoned out, and it wasn't like I didn't know all of this already._ I still love him, I always have and always will. _My plan to get Edward back didn't seem so brilliant all of a sudden. _How do I know he doesn't really like this Janice girl? _My eyes narrowed as I thought her name. I needed to know for sure whether or not he liked me anymore and I knew exactly who to go to for help. I hoped to God my best friend would be willing to help, her and that diabolical sister of hers.

══════♦══════

My hands began to shake slightly as I inched closer and closer to the doors of Cafeteria, who knew what was waiting in there for me. I quickly fixed my hair and with my shoulders back and my head held high I walked into the Cafeteria. I knew people probably thought I was some crazy person after seeing my exit yesterday, so I tried to act as normal as I could, despite the fact that Edward and his demon girlfriend were sitting across the room, probably watching. I grabbed a tray with a sandwich, apple and a bottle of iced tea, scanning the room for a place to sit.

"Bella! Come sit with us!" I heard Alice chirp from the across the room. I walked towards the table at the slowest possible pace I could, where all the Cullens were seated staring at me as I placed my tray down beside Emmett's. I noticed that Edward and Janice were seated on the other end of the table. Janice was looking off into space with an annoyed expression, while Edward sat there staring directly at me.

"So how has your day been so far?" Jasper asked with a smile, my eyes moved down to my tray, glad for the distraction.

"Boring, really boring" I said as I tore my sandwich into small pieces.

They all laughed at the annoyed face I made. It felt great to be back with them again, they were family and no matter what had happened in the past they would always have a place in my heart.

"So Bella, we were wondering, since you don't have a place to stay if you wanted to live with us for a while!" Janice's head whipped over to glare at Alice as soon as she had finished the sentence.

"Well, um…" I stammered, I wasn't so sure living with them would be a smart move; then again she was right I didn't have a place to stay.

"Please!!!" Alice made a sad face, her bottom lip pouting out just a little. How could I say no to that?

"Oh alright" I said as a smile spread across my face. Alice leaped across the table to give me hug while Emmett and Jasper whooped so loud half of the room looked over at them with puzzled faces. Rosalie sat there with a huge grin on her face, which was odd to me since she had never really liked me before. I waited before I looked over at Edward, wondering what his reaction to me moving in would be. He was in the exact same position he had been in when I first sat down, except now he had that beautiful crooked smile on his perfect face. Alice and Rosalie offered to ride home with me which I graciously accepted, i was getting tired of being alone all the time. The bell rang soon after signaling the end of lunch and I went off to my next class.

══════♦══════

"So you like my car Rose?" I asked as I walked up to a curious Rosalie inspecting every part of my car.

"Yes! This is insane Bella, who did all of this extra work on it? I definitely know it wasn't you." Her musical laughter rang through the parking lot as a few boys stopped to admire her.

"Oh thanks" I said as I rolled my eyes "Actually my friend Alex fixed it up for me back when I lived with him. He's an obsessed car fan, just like you." I smiled as I remembered my old friends in Italy.

"Can we _please _get a move on, there's so much I want to tell Bella! And plus we need to get her settled in quickly and ready for tonight, we've got a lot of catching up to do!" Alice said as she appeared out of nowhere and opened the passenger door, sliding in.

"Well I guess we better get going or this one here might explode from excitement" I said as I nodded in the direction of Alice, who was impatiently knocking on my window.

"Ya, wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Rosalie answered as she gave me a quick smile and rolled her eyes.

Alice didn't waste anytime, as soon as the car was started she began recaping me on everything that had happened in the time while i was gone. Stories about what the boys had gotten themselves into, places they had visited, and of course her shopping trips with Rosalie. I noticed though that she stayed _away _from the topic of Janice so when she decided to take a small break, i took the oppurtunity.

"So," both Alice and Rosalie turned to me, "whos this new Janice chick?"

Out of the corner of my eye i could see Rosalies beautiful face scrunch up with disgust, Alice on the other hand hid her dislike somewhat better.

My eyebrows shot up "You guys don't like her?" so i was right after all.

"It's not that we don't like her... its just -" Alices excuse was cut short by Rosalie.

"Alice don't lie! You know how much we hate her." Rosalies voice was filled with disgust as she spoke of Janice."The only people who actually don't mind her are Esme, Carlisle, and her precious Edward." She glared out the window.

"Whoa, what did she do to get you guys to hate her so much?" I asked as we pulled up to the huge white mansion. It was even more beautiful then i remembered; my memories hadn't done it justice.

"She - we'll tell you later" Rosalie mummbled as she got out of the car and slammed it shut. I didn't understand why they didn't just tell me then, until i noticed Edward and Janice walking hand in hand out of the house. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as i watched them walk down the porch stairs. I got out of the car and followed Rosalie and Alice to the front door. As we walked past Edward and Janice, i glanced over at them. Edward looked uncomfortable, while Janice had that same annoyed expression on her face.

I wondered what she could have possibly done to make four out of the five Cullen kids hate her so much, my guess was that it was bad. _Real bad. _


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth about Janice

**Chapter 4: The Truth about Janice**

**I do not own any characters in the Twilight Series :(**

**_I'm sorry that i havent updated in a few days but heres the next chapter, Enjoy!_**

BPOV

As we entered the house I couldn't help but admire it. All of the furniture was in the exact place it had been almost 60 years ago, bringing back so many memories.

"Since we only have 4 bedrooms in the house you're going to have to stay in the pool house Bella, is that okay?" Alice asked me as we headed towards the backyard; Rosalie had excused herself but said she would be back in a few minutes.

"No that's fine, but Alice when did you guys get a _pool_?" I asked with interest, in all the time I had known them I had only ever seen one Cullen go swimming and only then with a little persuasion. It was the summer after me and Edward had first met and I had somehow managed to guilt trip Alice into going with me to the community pool one day when I was bored. At that exact moment we walked through the back door to see a huge pool sitting in the Cullens backyard, complete with a hot tub.

"Remember the time when you made me go with you to the pool one summer?" she asked while trying to hide a smile.

"Yes…" I had no idea where this was going.

"Well, even though I would never admit it," she finally couldn't hold it back and soon was smiling from ear to ear "I had a great time in the water, so when we moved back here I decided to build a pool so I could go swimming whenever I wanted."

"But…but…"I couldn't help but laugh. The memory of Alice in the water was clear in my memory. She had seemed as if she hated it, grumbling the whole way and asking every five minutes whether we were leaving soon. "You seemed like you hated it so much."

"I did, but only because I hated to be in the same water as everyone else in town." She wrinkled up her nose. "At least this way I _know_ it's clean."

My laughter finally ended and I noticed we stood in front of a small house like structure. It was white, exactly like the main house and had huge glass windows with beige borders on each side of the door. There were steps leading up to the main entrance which had a porch just above it. It was beautiful.

"Did Esme design this?" I asked as I took in the amazing house.

"Of course, she hadn't designed anything in years so she jumped at the opportunity. Come on, we have to show you the inside too." I hadn't noticed but Rosalie had appeared sometime during Alices little story and helped drag me through the doors.

The inside was just as beautiful; the back side of the wall was made entirely from glass and had a wrap around porch. The walls were painted white with a black border and all of the furniture was made out of black leather. The rest of the house was the same, except with random splashes of colored furniture that stood out.

"And I get to stay here?" I asked as we entered the bedroom and jumped on the bed.

"Duh, and we'll be staying with you!" Alice was jumping excitedly up and down while Rosalie hauled two suitcases through the door.

"You guys packed? You live two seconds away!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the amount of clothes they had brought.

"So we didn't want to leave and go change every day, and plus if it means getting away from the demon for a couple of days I'm up for it." Rosalie said as she sat down on the bed beside me and Alice.

"So what exactly did Janice do to get on your bad side?" I asked eager to find out what she had really done.

Rosalies face automatically changed into a murderous expression as soon as I asked. "Well, about 2 years ago we moved back here since all of us wanted to. We found her while hunting and Alice here thought it would be fun to invite her back to the house." Rosalie shot a glare at Alice who stared right back.

"Hey its not like I knew she was a bitch at the time, I thought it would be fun to have another girl in the house. Ever since Bella left nothing exciting ever happened so I decided that it might be fun." Alices arms were now crossed across her chest as she leaned back against the headboard.

"Well _anyway _she seemed nice at first and everyone liked her, especially Esme and Carlisle. Edward had taken a liking to her and finally smiled in god knows how many years, so Esme and Carlisle asked her if she would like to stay and live with us, you know permanently."

I hadn't noticed but I was clutching the bed comforter tightly. _I guess he really does like her._ Obviously they noticed the poor comforter in the death grip I now had it in and knew exactly what i was thinking.

"He missed you" Alice whispered. My head automatically snapped up.

"What?" my voice was but a whisper.

"It was so hard for him to leave you, but he did and it hurt him more then you'll ever know. He still loves you Bella, even if you don't think he does." I was expecting to be comforted from Alice but hearing this from Rosalie was shocking. If i were still human i was sure i would be crying my eyes out.

"I still love him too, but now he has Janice" i said quietly, my voice filled with sadness.

"Thats only because shes a manipulative, backstabbing bitch who uses her powers to get what ever she wants" Rosalies screamed as she jumped up off the bed and started pacing back and forth.

"What exactly are her powers?" i asked now interested in the topic, I hadn't even thought about it.

"Well," Alice began talking as i turned to face her again "shes able to persuade people with her voice, and she can also seduce men when she wants to." I had never seen Alice look so disgusted in my life.

"So you never did finish the story, what exactly did she do?" I was so interested in our little rabbit trail that i forgot about the story, but now i wanted to know the ending.

"So one day me and Alice decided we wanted to go up to Port Angeles to go shopping. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were off on some hunting trip and weren't going to be back for another day. We asked Janice if she wanted to come with us but she said she would rather just stay home with Jasper and Emmett. So we left a little before noon and were finished our shopping earlier then we expected. We were driving home when we noticed that Jaspers car was gone so we thought he probably went to go rent another game or something. So we walked in and well, she uh she was.." Rosalie looked as if she was on the verge of tears, and soon enough was quietly sobbing on the bed. Janices powers quickly came to mind and everything clicked.

"She tried to seduce Emmett didn't she?" i asked quietly. Alice nodded while trying to comfort her sister. How could she hurt Rosalie like that, i didn't blame them for hating her. If it was me i probably would have killed her by now.

"Why didn't you tell someone? Carlisle or Esme?" I asked, i knew that their adopted parents would have kicked her out as soon as they found out what she had done.

"We did! We told them everything, even Emmett talked to them!" Alices eyes were burning with hatred.

"And they didn't believe you?" I was shocked and i was positive that it showed on my face.

"No, that little bitch used her other talent to manipulate them into believing her. She said that she never did anything and that we were just trying to get back at her."

"Back at her for what?!" I was standing up now my anger slowly growing.

"Nothing! We never did anything to her! The sad thing is they actually believed her over us, even Edward did and he could _see_ the images in our heads! We're almost positive she persuaded him into believe her lies." Alice was yelling now, while Rosalie sat on the bed trying to compose herself.

"We have to get her back, but how?" I said determined to get Janice back for all the pain she had caused to my friends, my family.

"Theres only one thing Janice really cares about in the world, if you were to take him back it would break her." Alice said as she paced back and forth.

"You, you want me to take Edward away from her?" my eyes widened as i confirmed her plan.

"Exactly" Alice said as her and Rosalie just stared at me."Will you do it?"

I thought about it for a few minutes then slowly nodded my head as i answered, "Yes". I knew that i wasn't only doing it to get back at Janice but also for selfish reasons. I wanted Edward back no matter how many times i told myself i didn't."

"Perfect" Alice and Rosalie said in unison as i watched an evil grin spread across both their faces.

"Well then," Rosalie said as she stood up "let the games begin."

**_Hope you guys liked it. I'll try and update ASAP. Oh and if anyone is wondering what the pool house Bellas staying in looks like there are pictures on my profile :)_**


	6. Chapter 5: Brainstorming&Teamwork

_I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy this past month with school, family stuff and work. This past month I finally found the time to start to write this and a few other chapters but then my computer died. I haven't had my computer for the past couple of weeks so I've been writing the chapters down by hand. So here is the long awaited Chapter 5 – Brainstorming&Teamwork. Hope you like it! _

**Chapter 5: Brainstorming&Teamwork**

**BPOV**

"Ugh! I've got nothing." I said as I stared up at the ceiling from my position on the bed.

"Same Here" Alice said from in front of the television.

"I can't believe we haven't accomplished anything in the past day. Well other than wasting as much paper as humanly possible but how is that going to help us get back at Janice?" Rosalie sighed as she curled up at the foot of the bed.

"Well at least we know what we are going to use to get back at her right? I mean we already know that it's going to involve Bella getting Edward back somehow." Alice smiled slightly as she tried to cheer us up.

"Yeah well if we don't come up with something soon we'll never think of anything." I said.

"We have to use what we know so far and the only thing we have is that we're going to help Bella get Edward back, like Alice said, but how?" Rosalie jumped off the bed and began pacing back and forth. As I watched Rosalie I noticed there were two reasons why I was going along with this plan, one was because no matter how much I denied it I knew that I wanted Edward back with every fiber of my being. And the second reason being I wanted to give Janice what she deserved for hurting Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know that idiot, I'm just saying what exactly can we do to get Edward to notice Bella and get away from the Bimbo." Rosalie said while in deep concentration.

"Well," Alice scoffed "I can tell you right now that Edward is always paying attention to Bella no matter what, he just has a good way of hiding it that's all." She smirked at me.

"Ya right" I mumbled. I knew that if I was still human I would have been redder than a tomato right then. Alice was still smirking when someone knocked lightly on the door.

"You guys in there?" Jaspers voice came through the door.

"Yeah come on in" I said as the door swung open to reveal both Jasper and Emmett.

"Holy Crap! What are you guys doing in here? Trying to drown the house in paper?" Emmett asked as he made his way through mountains and mountains of crunched up pieces of paper.

"Actually we're trying to set a new World Record but we're only a third of the way there. Would you like to help?" Alice's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"SERIOUSLY?" Emmett asked shocked at Alice's response.

"Shut up you two! We have to figure this out." Rosalie snapped.

"Wait what exactly are you guys doing…?" Jasper asked. It was silent for a moment while the boys looked around the room at us with suspicious eyes.

"Um nothing, just talking you know, girl stuff. You wouldn't be interested." I answered.

"Bella, have you for some odd reason forgotten that I can sense your emotions? You're hiding something, so spill." Jasper said.

"We might as well tell them, I mean they could help us think of something." Alice said. Both Rosalie and I grumbled our "Okays" before she continued. "Before I tell you guys though you have to promise to not let ANY of this get back to Edward or Janice. So be careful with your thoughts, especially you Emmett."

"Alright, alright tell us already!" Emmett said while he was rocking back and forth on his heels. In that one moment he actually reminded me of Alice a little, and it scared me.

"Okay so yesterday we somehow got into a conversation about Janice," I heard an intake of breath come from somewhere near where Emmett was standing "and they," I motioned towards Alice and Rosalie "told me about all of the shit that's been going down around here because of her." I looked around the room to see their reactions before I continued but to my surprise Alice jumped in.

"So we all agreed that we wanted to get her back, you know like revenge. But the problem is we can't think of anything! And now we're just getting fed up." She finished by crossing her arms and slumping her shoulders.

Both Jasper and Emmett looked at us and then at each other before one of them finally spoke.

"Okay, so what do you guys have so far?" Jasper asked.

"Wait, so does that mean you'll help?" I asked.

"Of course, we've been wanting to get back at her for ages but we thought you guys would never allow us to go through with it." All of us girls had huge grins of our faces by the time he had finished his sentence. "So are any of you going to tell us what you have so far?" Jasper asked again.

"Nothing! That's the problem! I mean we know that the only thing Janice_really_cares about is Edward so we decided that we would somehow get him to leave her for Bella. But we have no idea how." Alicesighed.

The room was silent as everyone thought of ways to get our revenge. I knew we would come up with something eventually, that I wasn't afraid of , but what I _was _afraid of was that Edward might not want me back. He had Janice now and from what I saw he seemed somewhat happy with her. I sighed out loud when my thinking was cut short by Jasper.

"He does want you back, trust me. Ever since you've been back he has been over the moon. He just doesn't think _you_want _him_back. Trust me he would grab at any opportunity to have you back which is exactly why we need to help him." He smiled at me while I just smiled back and thought about what he had said. After who knows how long Emmett finally spoke up.

"I think I know how to get Edward to leave Janice. Well at least I think this would work…" Emmett said as she scratched his chin.

"Well tell us already!" Alice, Rosalie and I all screamed in unison.

"Okay! Well remember when you two used to give Bella those makeovers?" He asked.

"Oh God please don't remind me! I still can't look at tweezers the same way." I shuddered while Rosalie and Alice just glared at me from where they stood. "Oh come one! You two know those makeovers were beyond painful."

"Well yes, but I mean after you always looked -" Alice's eyes glazed over while she stood as still as a statue. "OH!" She suddenly turned towards Emmett before saying "That's a great plan Em!"

"Hello mind telling us?" Rosalie motioned towards herself then Jasper and I.

"Well as I said before you and Alice always used to give Bella those makeovers and after Edward never could take his eyes off her." Emmett said, "Plus Edward really is a jealous guy. So I was thinking if you two were to give Bella one of those makeovers then the guys would be all over her. Once Edward sees that he'll be by her side in no time." By the time Emmett had finished he was grinning proudly at himself.

Both me and Jasper just stared open mouthed at Emmett while Rosalie lunged forward and gave his a big kiss on the cheek.

"One problem though," I said "whenever you gave me one of those makeovers," I tried to conceal the shudder surfacing but failed miserably "we were always going somewhere nice, like the Prom. Where in the world are we going to go?"

"Oh I know exactly where." Alice said as she stepped forward with a huge smile. "There just happens to be a new club in Seattle opening up in a few weeks that I just _happened_to get invitations to."

"A few weeks??" Rosalie asked as her face fell.

"Think about it though, that's a good thing. I mean we can use the time wisely and plan out exactly what we want to happen. Plus, I suggest we have a little fun with Janice before we go through with the final phase of this plan." Alice said with an evil grin.

"Wow, who knew our wives could be so evil, eh Jazz?" Emmett winked at his brother from across the room.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet boys." Rosalie said with an evil glint in her eyes

_Hoped you liked it, i know its not one of the best chapters but I'm working on chapter 6 right now and will hopefully get it up in the next day or so. I'm also going to post a new story called **Secrets **that i just started. Its mostly Twilight but with a little bit of The Covenant mixed in._.


	7. Chapter 6: Mud bath Anyone?

_I own none of the characters from the Twilight series, no matter how badly i wish i did. :P_

**Chapter 6: Mud bath Anyone?**

**BPOV**

Everything was set for phase one of "Operation Revenge of the Cullens" as Emmett liked to call it. It was Sunday morning and I was lounging out in the living room reading my tattered copy of _Pride & Prejudice _when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I glanced up to see who it was and felt my eyes slightly widen as Edward came and sat down beside me, closer then Janice probably would have liked.

"Hey" I said with a slight smile trying to hide my excitement at being as close to him as I was.

"Hey," he responded with that crooked smile I loved so much "reading _Pride & Prejudice _again?" he asked while raising one prefect eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." I said as I jokingly swatted his arm, to which he quietly chuckled in response.

"You haven't changed one bit." He said while looking over me with his eyes, I knew if I would have been bright red if I was still human.

"Guess not." I said while pretending to read again. I lifted the book so it was covering my face completely but was paying more attention to the beautiful man next to me. I was reading the same line over for a third time when the book was yanked out of my hands. I looked up to see Edward smiling wickedly with my book dangling between his two fingers.

"Hey, I was reading that." I said as I stood up from the couch, his smile just grew.

"Edward give it back, please." I said as I pouted.

"No way, you're going to have to come over here and get it." He said as he began walking back towards the middle of the living room. I just glared at him while he he kept moving backwards.

"I guess that means you don't want -" Edward wasn't able to finish his sentence since I had pounced on him causing us both to tumble down to the ground. I don't think he fully realized what had happened until I pinned him to the ground using all of my strength.

"Well _someones _stronger then I thought." he said while giving me that crooked smile. I simply smiled back proudly not expecting what happened next.

"But not strong enough." he said as he flipped us over swiftly, as if I weighed nothing, so that I was now on the bottom.

"Oh come on! I'm not _that_ weak. Am I?" I asked, I had been using every ounce of strength I had but I guess it was nothing compared to Edwards.

"No, but I'm stronger," He said as he leaned in a bit closer, I let a small gasp escape as gap between our faces shrank immensly. "You still want your book?"

"I can get it." I said. His eyes widened a little as he watched the book land quietly beside us.

"Telekinesis?" He asked while looking back at me, I simply nodded.

"I never thought you could be more amazing...or beautiful." He said as he leaned in closer our lips barely touching.

"I missed you." He said the truth reflecting in his beautiful golden eyes. He completely closed the gap between us, our lips finally meeting but only for a brief second.

"Bella! Mind helping me with something in my room?" Alice's voice broke through the silence causing Edward the pull back, breaking the kiss. I glanced up to see the small pixie like vampire standing at the bottom of the stair case, Rosalie stood behind her smirking.

_Where the hell did they come from? _I thought. Edward unwillingly stood up and offered me his hand.

"Uh, sure Alice." I said while picking up my book. I turned to say bye to Edward and noticed him glaring in Alice's direction while she just smiled wickedly.

"Come on Bella, we don't have all day." Alice said as she pulled me by the hand and led me towards the stairs. I gave Edward a small wave and followed behind Rosalie and Alice. We made our way into Alice's bedroom. _How the hell did Jasper ever agree to this? _I thought as we sat down on her queen sized bed. The walls were a light pink with a purple border at the top. Everything in the room seemed to somehow fit into the theme Alice had been going for which by the looks of it had been very feminine. _He must really love her and I mean REALLY love her to give her complete control over the decorating. _My thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie's constant giggles from beside me which soon erupted into full on laughter. This automatically set Alice off leaving me in the middle, and confused as hell.

"What the heck are you two laughing at?" I asked while looking at them as if they had gone insane.

"It's true what they say," Alice said from her spot on the ground where she sat holding her sides "its always better the second time." I had no idea why but Rosalie seemed to understand Alice's wacko behavior because she just fell off the bed with a loud _thump _and began laughing harder then before. That was all I could take I stood up and walked over to where they were rolling on the ground laughing.

"You two better tell me what the hell you're laughing at right now or I swear I'll burn every single designer dress you own." As soon as the words had left my mouth they're eyes widened and they jumped up into a standing position. I folded my arms across my chest giving them an 'aren't you going to tell me' sort of look. Rosalie pursed her lips while trying to keep the laughter back that was forcing its way out.

"I'm sorry Bella we couldn't help ourselves. You should have seen your face down there." Alice said as Rosalie doubled over in laughter again. My eyes narrowed at the two of them as something Alice had said before clicked into place. '_It's true what they say, its always better the second time.' _

"You knew that was going to happen?!" I yelled. At this point they had both regained their composure and Alice merely nodded. "And you let it happen!" Alice nodded again.

"Oh come on Bella it's not like you _didn't _want it to happen." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"We're sorry we thought you wouldn't mind." Alice said.

"I don't but why did you have to come down when you did!" I said pouting.

"Because if we hadn't come down and stopped that kiss Edward would have left Janice for you right then." Alice said while crossing her arms.

"And whats so bad about that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if that had happened we wouldn't have been able to go through with our plan. And that means no reeking havoc upon that evil witches life." Rosalie answered.

I just responded with a simple "Oh" while they both shook their head small smiles appearing on their faces.

"Anyways, back to the _real _reason we brought you up here." Alice said while she marched over to her bedroom door.

"And whats that?" I asked as Jasper and Emmett walked through the door.

"Its time to get read for phase one of Operation Revenge of the Cullens." Rosalie said an evil smile appearing on her face.

I made my way downstairs into the living room followed by Rosalie and Alice. The boys were already waiting both trying to desperately hide their smiles. We had gone over the plan once more in Alice's room making sure that both Edward and Janice were out of hearing range just in case. Us girls were huddled together speaking about the new Givenchy spring line while Jasper and Emmett chatted on about the most recent baseball game while we waited for Edward and Janice to show up so we could make our way out to hunt.

"You guys ready to go?" Emmett asked as they walked through into the living room

"Yeah." Edward said as we all made our way through the back door into the vast forest the Cullens called a backyard. I turned to Alice who winked at me signaling everything was ready now all we need was to put everything into motion. We all took off running with me and Emmett right behind Janice, exactly where we were supposed to be. Edward lead the pack running about 20 feet in front which meant everything at this point was going according to plan, now for the main event. I caught Emmett's eye and nodded telling him it was time.

"Hey Janice," Emmett said as he moved up so that he was side to side with Janice which caused her to move more to the right. I smiled as I used my power to move the log into it's correct spot.

"Yes Emmett?" She asked while turning her head. Not realizing it she had now stepped right into our fool proof plan.

"I just wanted to say watch out for that log." Emmett replied as pointed a few feet in front of her.

"What lo-" her sentence was cut short and was replaced with an ear splitting scream as she tripped over the huge log and fell face first into a huge mud pit. We all immediately stopped running trying to hide our snickers as she yelled Edwards name over and over flailing her arms wildly causing mud to fly everywhere.

"What?" Edward asked as he appeared next to Jasper who let his laughter ring through the trees as he pointed to Janice. Edwards eyes turned towards the ground and laughed along with the rest of us.

"EDWARD!" Janice's screamed as she stood up.He quickly regained his composure pursing his lips together making sure the laughter fighting to escape didn't.

"I'm sorry, we should get you home." Edward said as he helped her out of the mud pit.

Janice glared at every one of us before setting off in the direction of the house leaving a trail of mud behind. Edward turned around letting a smile appear on his already beautiful face, he gave us a thumbs up before heading back after Janice.

"Did he just give us a thumbs up?" Emmett asked looking at us with a confused face.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who wanted a bit of revenge." I answered.

"Alright phase one, complete. Is everything ready for phase two?" Alice asked turning to Jasper and Rosalie who both nodded in unison. We all laughed as we thought about what Janice's reaction would be when she saw what we had done.

"I hope she wasn't planning on looking good for her picture tomorrow." Rosalie said as we all began walking back.

"All I know is I'm definitely buying a yearbook this year." Emmett said as his booming laugh echoed through the forest.

_**So there's Chapter 6 hopefully you enjoyed it. Edward finally got the courage to speak to Bella and you found out her power :) There is more lined up for the next chapter which I will start writing ASAP. Don't forget to review!**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Incredible Hulk

**The Incredible Hulk**

_Thump thump thump._

"God, will she ever shut up?" Rosalie said as she glared up at the ceiling.

The five of us had made it back to the house a few minutes after Edward and Janice had. We exchanged a few 'we're sorries' before excusing ourselves to finish our hunting. Emmett had even gone as far as giving her a hug and saying how bad he felt that he hadn't pointed the log out earlier. The minute we were out of ear shot we lost it, all of us falling to the ground from laughing so hard. We were currently camped out in the living room watching _Real World _reruns.

"Hopefully, I think I'm getting a migraine." Alice said while rubbing her temples.

"Can we even get migraines?" Emmett asked look utterly confused.

"I have no idea but if she doesn't shut up in the next 10 minutes I'm going to go up there and smack her so hard she'll have an imprint of my hand on her ugly little face." I said as I turned up the volume on the T.V.

"_YOU LAUGHED WITH THEM EDWARD! YOU DIDN'T SAY 'OH I'M SO SORRY JANICE HERE LET ME HELP YOU UP' NO YOU LAUGHED! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I DIDN'T KICK YOUR -"_

"Damn, as funny as seeing her covered in mud was I feel kind of bad letting Edward handle the wrath of Janice all by himself." Emmett said while looking up to the ceiling with a guilty expression.

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Janice's voice rang out through the house followed by a the sound of a door slamming shut. A few seconds later Edward strode into the living room, annoyance showing on his face.

"Thank god I thought she'd never shut up." he said quietly, throwing his hands up in the air. I felt the couch sink beneath his weight as he sat himself down beside me. "Next time, do you guys mind telling me in advance before you do anything like that? At least that way I can plan somewhat of an escape plan." He said while giving us a small smile.

"About that...we're really sorry. We didn't think she'd go all psycho on you." Alice said while the rest of us nodded our heads in agreement.

"I'll live, plus it was worth it seeing her like that." Edward chuckled while the rest of us just gave him a confused look.

"So you're _glad _we did that to her? Shouldn't you be mad I mean she is your girlfriend..." Emmett asked.

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend, anymore and secondly yes I am very glad you pranked her. She's been getting on my nerves for a while now." Edward answered.

"Weird..." Rosalie said while giving him an odd look. Edward was just about to respond when Jasper cut in.

"Maybe we should go out, personally I don't think its best to talk about this here while she's still so moody." Jasper suggested while standing up.

"True, let's go." I said while standing up. "Wait, where exactly are we going?"

Alice had just opened her mouth to say something when the rest of us all turned to her and said "No shopping!".

"Fine." She said while crossing her arms across her chest and walking towards the door. We eventually all agreed on going to a small park just outside of Forks. It was late now, too late for any sane human to be wandering the dark woods so there was hardly a chance that anyone would see us. The drive there was quick seeing as Edward and Emmett had challenged each other to a race, seeing who could get there the quickest.

Edward made it there in less than 10 minutes.

I was forced into riding along with Alice and Edward. I was fidgeting the entire time but thankfully I wasn't dragged into their conversation seeing as they didn't even have one. We all climbed out of the cars once we reached our destination. Alice took charge leading the way to a small clearing in between a few trees. The moon had come out and its glow brought out an eerie beauty about the people surrounding me, their pale skin looking even lighter than during the day.

"So you've had enough of her Eddie?" Emmett asked while lightly punching his brothers arm.

"I had enough of her two months ago and don't call me that." Edward answered while looking up at the sky, avoiding the confused looks of his siblings, not to mention mine.

"So..you mean like-" Emmett started.

"that this entire time, _entire-_" Jasper continued.

"time, you weren't even-" Alice said.

"interested in her?!" Rosalie spat out, her eyes narrowing into a menacing glare.

"It's not that I wasn't interested...actually yes it was but there was another reason." Edward answered while playing with a blade of grass.

"So you're saying that we could have been free of that bitch two months ago!" Rosalie yelled, her voice echoing in the silent night.

"Hey it's not like I didn't want to be free of her either but I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle and Esme. Do you know how long it's been since they've been this happy?" He answered.

"Oh shut up Edward. We all know the only reason they were happy for you was because they thought _you _were happy. They just hoped you didn't screw up this time like you did before." Alice said while pointing straight at him. Edwards eyes were pitch black as they shot up to meet Alices glare. They stayed like that for a minute, having one of their 'silent conversations' I'm sure.

"I'm sorry." Edward said breaking the silence as he sighed. "I'll ask her to leave as soon as we get home."

"NO!" We all screamed at the same time, Edward just sat their with wide eyes.

"If you want to repay us for making us live with her for an extra two months then let her stay for the next week or so." Alice said

"Didn't you just say you want her out?" Edward asked looking confused.

"Yes but you don't know what we have in store for her and I for one do not want to let this chance slip away." Emmett answered with a smug smile. Edward just looked at us curiously not even attempting to get the answer he wanted.

"We should get back if we want to get home on time." Alice said breaking the silence.

"In time for what?" Edward asked.

"Oh you'll see." Rosalie said as a grin spread across her face.

We were headed back to the cars when I felt someone jerk me in the opposite direction.

"We'll be back in a minute! I just need to talk to these two about something." Alice said as her and Rosalie dragged me away from the boys. When we finally stopped walking we were so far from the parking lot that neither the boys or the cars were visible.

"Alright Alice, Rose what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, somewhat irritated.

"Well, now that we know Edward is no longer interested in Janice-" Alice began.

"But we already knew that." I said.

"Yes but now that hes admitted it himself it's going to be tougher keeping him away from you." Rosalie answered.

"If we want our master plan to unfold just perfectly Janice needs to believe that Edward still likes her, thats going to be harder now that hes on our side." Alice answered.

"So you're saying that I need to stay away from Edward?" I asked.

"What we mean is that if you and Edward were to get back together now then we couldn't go through with our plan. We're not saying you can't flirt back a little, actually we're encouraging it." Alice said with a sly smile.

"And we'll be here to help with that." Rosalie said with a smirk.

I stood there stunned. They wanted me, the least flirtatious person to try to somewhat seduce Edward Cullen.

"So are you up for it?" Rosalie asked, humor showing in her eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something but all I could manage was a nod. Within seconds we were on our way back to the parking lot, to the cars, the boys and more specifically Edward.

* * *

In no time at all we were safely parked in the Cullen garage and heading into the living room.

Every single one of us had identical smiles plastered on our faces awaiting what was to come. Edward on the other hand still hadn't figured out what we were planning. The others sure were doing a great job keeping him in the dark. We sat on the couches talking about anything and everything. We knew when it was almost time when Alice began slightly bouncing in her seat, too excited to keep still. Our conversation was cut short as a scream pierced through the air.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'VE GOT YOU BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Janice's voice could be heard all through the house, continuing to spewing out a string of profanities.

"Wow, Emmett I think we've finally found someone with a larger vocabulary than you." Alice said as she clutched her sides while laughing.

At that exact moment Janice came flying down the stairs, her eyes filled with pure hate.

"You! You did this to me didn't you?" she spat while pointing at her hair which was now a vibrant green. The dye must have been stronger than we thought seeing as parts of her skin were the exact same color, including her face.

"Has anyone ever told you that green's your color?" Rosalie asked with a smile. "I mean really, it looks beautiful on you."

There was a large thump as Emmett hit the ground, rolling around as he continues to laugh.

"Oh I've always wanted to meet the Incredible Hulk! I just never thought it would actually happen!" Alice said while running up to hug Janice who immediately backed away.

"You're going to pay for this." Janice said as she glared and everyone in the room.

"Whatever." Rosalie said as she flipped through the latest _Vogue_.

"Oh and Janice, don't forget tomorrows picture day at school. So look nice, we Cullens have a reputation to live up too." Alice said with a sweet smile.

"UGH!" Janice said as she threw her hands up in the air and ran up the stairs.

Everyone was on the ground laughing as soon as she was out of sight, even Edward.

"Rose, Jasper is there any possible way that she could get that out by tomorrow?" Emmett asked while trying to compose himself.

Rosalie and Jasper looked at each other and let out a small laugh.

"Well...you see," Rosalie said as she glanced over at Jasper.

"We went to a salon in Port Angeles and asked for the strongest hair dye they had. The lady who helped us said that it should stay in for at least a week, even if you wash your hair repeatedly." Jasper said.

"So we bought three bottles and we poured every single one of them in her shampoo bottle." Rosalie answered.

"How did she not notice it was green?" I asked while gasping for unneeded air.

"Well we switched the label on the bottle. It now says 'New Fragrance and color!'. It was a long shot but I guess shes dumber then she looks." Jasper replied.

We all exchanged high fives and began plotting our next prank.

"I cannot wait to see what else you have in store for her." Edward said as he joined in on the brainstorming.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so tired and busy that I haven't had time to finish this chapter. It's been half finished for a while but I just never had time to get to it. I can't really say when the next time I'll update will be but I'll try and make it very soon. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**-M.**


	9. Chapter 9: Blast from the Past

**Blast from the past**

_Disclaimer: As much as i would love to say i was the author of Twilight, I'm not. I do not own any of the characters from the series but i do own the bitchy character otherwise known as Janice. _

"Ugh, why isn't there anything on?" I said as I impatiently surfed through the hundreds of channels.

"Don't worry, I think it's almost time." Alice answered from her position on the ground flipping through magazines.

I smiled at her answer, we had been sitting in the living room for the past few hours, trying to kill time until we could go ahead with the next phase of the plan. Jasper sat across the room reading a new war book he had recently purchased while Emmett sat with Rosalie, continuously whispering in her ear earning him a giggle each time. I didn't even want to think about what was going on over there.

"Alright, I'm finished with these." Alice said as she jumped up and waved her hand at a pile of magazines at least a foot tall. "Lets go."

We all stood up, the excitement evident on our faces. We had planned on having a bonfire to celebrate our reunion, all we had to do was wait a little while so Edward could calm Janice down. We walked out into the backyard where at least 4 garbage bags were sitting neatly next to a pile of wood.

"Emmett, Jasper could you two get the wood ready while we do the rest?" Alice whispered so quietly I could hardly hear her. Both the boys nodded and set out to do their job.

Alice, Rosalie and I walked over to the garbage bags and as quickly and as quietly opened every one of them. As soon as the boys were done piling the wood neatly we went over and dumped all the contents of the bags over it.

"Alright boys, light it up!" Rosalie said as she smirked evilly. Within minutes we had a huge fire burning, which only fueled our excitement.

"I guess nows a good time to get them out here." Alice said as she walked, more like skipped, back to the house. Alice had somehow convinced Carlisle and Esme that it was the perfect night for a walk near the water in Seattle so we had the house entirely to ourselves.

The rest of us sat comfortably in the lounge chairs as we awaited Alice's return. A few minutes later we heard the back door sliding open and turned to see Alice walking back towards the fire, followed by Edward and Janice. Her hair was still a vibrant green which contrasted greatly with her pale skin.

"Can someone please tell me why the hell we are having a bonfire or did you guys forget that vampires aren't the biggest fans of fire?" Janice asked, an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Well we decided that since Bella was back we should do something where we could just sit and catch up, Emmett suggested a bonfire and we thought it would be fun." Alice answered as she bopped in her seat. "And as long as you don't get too close you're fine."

"Yeah we wouldn't want you falling in now would we?" Rosalie said sweetly as she sat down in Emmett's lap, sarcasm dripping from every word. My eyes widened as I tried to hold in my laughter which only resorted in me somewhat snorting. I noticed Alice had her face hidden against Jasper's side but I could still see her silently shaking with laughter.

"Whatever." She replied as she threw Rosalie a glare.

"So Bella, what have you been up to since we last saw you?" Jasper asked breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon the group.

"I traveled a lot mostly sticking to Europe though. About four years ago I decided I wanted to just settle down for a while so I enrolled in a high school in Seattle. When I finished there I decided on moving back to Forks since I hadn't been here in so long." I answered waiting for the question I knew was coming.

"How did it happen..." I heard Alice ask her voice ending in a whisper. I knew what she was talking about and had been dreading telling them the story the second I laid eyes on them.

"When you guys left," I sighed, memories of that time flooding back. "it was difficult to say the least. I, uh, I held on to the things that connected me to you. One day I decided to go out, visit the meadow that me and Edward used to go to." I glanced up only to avert my gaze from all of their faces, their expressions showed the apologies they wished they could voice. All of them except Janice who seemed to be more interested in her nails then my story. "I was sitting there thinking over things when this eerie feeling just came over me, as if someone was watching me. I was surprised when I saw him there, to be quite honest I never expected to see him again."

"Who was it?" Emmett asked curiously.

"He spoke to be for a few minutes, telling me some bullshit lie about how he had come down to visit your family. I knew better and the second I saw his eyes it all fell into place." I said shaking my head. " Laurent was supposed to be in Alaska so the fact that his eyes were red told me everything I needed to know. He had been speaking with Victoria again and my guess was he had come back to help her finish what James hadn't." I looked up into the faces of the people who I had once called my family, the ones I loved so dearly.

"That bastard, I knew he couldn't be trusted." Emmett said his voice rising. "I say we find the guy and tear him limb from limb."

"No need to." I answered, confusion filling everyone of their faces. "A few years later I ran into Jacob Black by some odd coincidence. He knew what had happened to be because he was there. You see that day the only thing that stopped Laurent from killing me was a pack of wolves that seemed to just be running by at the time, or so I thought. Jacob Black and the rest of his pack rescued me, they killed him."

"Pack...?" Rosalie asked.

"They're werewolves." I answered. After that our conversation moved on to lighter topics as we all caught up, talking and laughing at some of the things which had occurred during my absence. Of course Janice was as hostile as ever but we did our best to tune her out. Eventually the fire began to dwindle and we all stood up preparing to head inside.

"Wait a second what is that?" Edward asked, pointing to a silky red fabric sticking out from the fire. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I quickly glanced at each other. This had been part of our plan and finally it was being put in motion.

"Hmm?" Alice said while turning towards Edward.

"It looks kind of like a shirt or something." I answered, putting on a confused charade.

"Oh well Emmett wanted to make a huge fire so we went in search of things that we could burn. There were some old clothes in the garage that we didn't think anyone needed so we just used those." Alice answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait, you used the clothes in the garage?" Janice asked a panicked look on her face. She quickly looked down towards the piece of fabric which was burning in the fire. Seconds later her scream could be heard echoing through the surrounding forest. "You bitch! Those were my clothes!" She said walking straight up towards Alice.

"Calm down asshole, she didn't know. And I'd suggest you step back before I make you step back." Rosalie said as she stepped in between Janice and a smug looking Alice.

"How could she not have known? Esme just moved my clothes into the garage yesterday so that she could redo the closet in our room!" She said as she stomped her foot.

"I really am sorry Janice, it must have slipped my mind." Alice answered with a sad smile, who knew she was such a great actress?

"Don't think I'm going to buy any of that crap. All of my clothes are gone thanks to and your fucking sidekick over there." Janice said pointing one perfectly manicured finger towards Rosalie, venom dripping from her voice. I swear I noticed her eye twitch but before I could say anything Rosalie spoke up.

"Well then I suggest you find something to new to wear to school today. I hope you didn't forget it's picture day and we Cullen's have a reputation to uphold." She gave her a quick smile and turned towards Emmett.

Janice stood completely still as she turned her glare from Alice towards Rosalie, who was acting as if nothing was wrong. Her eye was definitely twitching.

"I guess I'll just drive down to Port Angeles, it's not like I won't make it back in time." Janice practically growled as she made her way back into the house. The sound of the garage door opening could be heard as we all kept silent.

"Three...two....one..." Rosalie mouthed barely containing a grin. If we thought her scream was loud before it was nothing compared to the one we had just heard.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! What the fuck did you do to my car?!" Janice said as she appeared in front of us.

"Me? Well I was just checking the engine. Oh whoops, did I forget to put it back together?" Rosalie answered as she faked surprise. "I am so sorry."

Janice was practically foaming at the mouth at this point and holding in my laughter was becoming unbearable.

"How am I supposed to get anything to wear if I can't use my car?" Janice seethed.

"Well..." Alice said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "We do have some old clothes in the basement if you'd like. It's not like we use them anymore."

"Fine." Janice grumbled folding her arms over her chest.

"Excellent." Alice said as we made our way towards the house.

-

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Janice said as she looked over the outfit we had picked. "No fucking way."

"Don't worry, you'll look lovely." I commented, plastering on a smile.

She just glared back.

"Sorry we don't have much to choose from, we just recently cleaned up the place. I guess some of the other clothing was moved back to our other house in Alaska." Alice said as she as sweetly as possible.

"So you've got two choices to pick from. You either accept our help and wear this" a wicked smile appeared on Rosalie's face as she pointed to the outfit laying on the couch. "or you go bare ass naked. Your choice."

"Fine" Janice grumbled after a few minutes of silent glares directed at the three of us. She silently made her way back upstairs as Alice swiftly turned towards me.

"What?" I asked backing up as I noticed a smile appearing on her face.

"It's picture day!" She squealed hopping up and down.

"So?" I answered before it hit me. "No Alice, no way! No, no, no, no no! I am not being subjected to another one of your little 'Makeovers'.I grew to have an irrational fear of tweezers after that last one!" I said as I cringed remembering the pain that was inflicted upon my poor self.

"Get over it! And you know just as well as we do that you're not getting out of this," She said as she pointed her finger at me. "So you might as well just accept your fate and get it over with."

I sighed, she was right. No matter how hard or long I fought I would lose no matter how many times I told myself otherwise.

"Alright," I grumbled, "but nothing too crazy."

"I'm so excited! It's been too long since we did this last! " She said as she squealed with excitement and ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" I asked as I turned towards Rosalie. She just laughed as I followed her to what felt like my impending doom.

Two hours, one can of hairspray and six outfits later Alice announced she was finished. I slouched back in the chair careful not to ruin my hair as Alice let out a small squeak.

"Time to check yourself out in the mirror!" Alice said as she bopped over to the full length mirror across the room.

"Can't I just lay here for a few more minutes? I don't understand how you always seem to be so full of energy." I said as I closed my eyes.

"It's one of the great mysteries of life," Rosalie said. "But right now you've got to head over to that mirror. We only have about half an hour before we have to leave."

I groaned as I stood up, making my way towards the two of them. "Fine, fine but I swear if I look half as bad as I feel -" I stopped mid sentence as I started into my reflection in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked as she bit her lip.

"Uh, yeah. I love it!" I said as I smiled and hugged the two of them. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans paired with cute black leather ankle boots. The top they had chosen was a grey cashmere sweater with a deep V neck with a ribbed collar, hem and cuffs. It wasn't over the top, it was simple yet beautiful and I loved it. My makeup was subtle, just a bit of lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara and a small hint of blush. My hair, which had by far taken the longest, was set in small waves which cascaded down my back. Even I had to admit it, I looked pretty damn good.

"Oh! Shouldn't you guys be getting ready? I mean you only have about half an hour." I said turning towards the other two.

"Don't worry about it," Rosalie said waving it off. "We've had our outfits planned since yesterday and the rest won't take too long."

I nodded as they went off to get ready for the day. The makeover had brought back memories from before when Alice would use me as her human Barbie and although I disliked them I had missed the time we had spent together. A small smile formed on my lips, this was the happiest I'd been in a long time, I was glad to be back with the Cullen's. For the first time in years it felt like I was home again. Out of no where Alice walked in and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of my thoughts.

"Time to go everybody! To the cars!" Alice said as she marched me down the large staircase. She had chosen a smoky grey sleeveless silk blouse which had a few ruffles lining the collar. She wore a pair of skinny jeans along with a set of black Gucci flats.

Rosalie was standing at the bottom of the staircase, Emmett's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked amazing in a printed silk red and black scarf top with small rope straps. She was wearing skinny jeans as well and of course had on a pair of designer red Jimmy Choo heels. Only the Cullen's would wear designer shoes to a school in a town this small.

Everyone one of us was accounted for except for Janice who was locked in the upstairs bathroom. Edward was doing his best to persuade her to come out, telling her that we would be late if we didn't leave soon. The door burst open and Janice came waking out, maybe I should say storming out. Edward's eyes widened as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Glad you chose to wear the clothes we lent you, doesn't it look beautiful Bella?" Rosalie asked as she turned to me and winked.

"Why yes it does! I love the vest." I said giving her a smile.

"I hate you," Janice said as her eyes swept across the five of us, Edward was still upstairs doubling over in silent laughter.

"You do know it's _picture day_ right? Not Halloween." Jasper said to Janice.

Janice stood fuming as we all tried to suppress our laughter. She was wearing a long sleeved printed blouse. It had bright blue, pink and yellow flowers all over it, just staring at it for a few minutes was starting to give me a headache. She had over it a brown vest with tassels, bell bottom jeans and to complete the look a head scarf which matched her shirt perfectly. It was the perfect hippie costume, too bad it wasn't Halloween.

"I'm going to get you back, I swear." Janice said as she stormed over to Edward's Volvo, yanked open the door and got inside, slamming the door for effect.

"Man, where did you guys find that outfit?" Edward asked us as he laughed. "It's perfect!"

"Well...I knew this great costume shop down in Port Angeles. We booked it down there right after the whole hair fiasco. It was between the hippie costume or the Barney one." I answered as we continued to laugh.

"Barney always kinda freaked me out a bit so we went for the hippie one instead." Alice answered.

"Well, you did an excellent job." Emmett said as he patted me on the back.

"We better get going, don't want to be late now do we?" Jasper said as we all walked out to the cars.

Edward was driving his Volvo while the rest of us, who didn't want to be within a meter of the she-devil, were going to take Emmett's Jeep. I began walking towards the car when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned back to see Edward, my favourite crooked smile on his face.

"I don't think I've laughed that hard in years." He said as he stepped closer. "You always did make my life more exciting. I'm glad you're back." Before I could reply he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. By the time I had opened my mouth to say something he was already backing out of the garage. I could hear the others yelling my name and telling me to get into the car so I quickly shook my head a little and opened the door.

"So what just happened Bella?" Rosalie said, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing." I answered as her and Alice exchanged a look.

"You know we're going to get it out of you eventually right?" Alice answered.

"I'll tell you when we get home from school, how about that?" I said.

"Perfect." They said in unison.

"You know what?" Emmett said as he sped down the road towards the school.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I'm glad you're back Bella, It hasn't been the same without you." He answered.

"It really hasn't." Rosalie said as she glanced back at me.

"I hope you're here to stay." Jasper said as he looked over at me.

"Definitely." I said smiling broadly at them.

"We're glad." Alice answered as I glanced around the car.

"So am I." I said "So am I"

* * *

_So it's been awhile since i last updated and i really am so sorry. I've been trying to finish this chapter for who knows how long and i finally did. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon. I hope you enjoyed this one and if anyone wants to see what the girls outfits are the pictures are on my profile. Don't forget to review! Thanks (:_

_-Dumblydor._


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated but here's the next chapter. I've had some things going on in my personal life that have been really rough and I've just been trying to get through that as best as I can. I can't promise a date that I'll update next but with summer coming up I'll have more free time. Hope you enjoy this one and thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to update. Trust me, I know what it's like to be on the other side.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could take the credit but as usual Twilight is most definitely not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Moving On **

Priceless.

The only word that I could come up with that could describe the look on Janice's face as she climbed out of Edwards Volvo. It was like one of those Visa commercials except I never thought that there would be something in life that I could actually categorize as priceless. Then again never say never.

The moment Emmett put the car in park Alice, Jasper and I all lunged forward and stuck our heads in between the two front seats. We were hoping to catch a glimpse of what was sure to be an embarrassing moment for Janice and an unforgettable one for us. It was completely silent as we all stared straight ahead waiting for what was to come next. Janice unwillingly opened the door putting on a facade of pure confidence as she slammed it shut.

This was going to be hilarious.

She silently made her way toward the school buildings as we patiently waited for something, anything to happen.

And then it did.

_"Is she seriously wearing that?"_

Our heads snapped in the direction of the voice focusing in on a small group of about four juniors lounging on the picnic tables. They were whispering among themselves and giggling as Janice strode by. One by one heads began to turn and I silently thanked Edward for choosing to park near the very end of the lot. I turned back to Janice and noticed that she had undoubtedly picked up the pace and within seconds she was pulling open the school doors. The sound of her heels on the linoleum floor was drowned out in mere seconds as the entire student body erupted in laughter.

"Ah man that was hilarious." Emmett said as he opened his car door.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Alice said as she pulled out her best Elvis move.

"And that's my wife everybody." Jasper pulled Alice into his chest as she turned to face him. The love and adoration was clear on both of their faces and I only wished I had brought my camera so I could capture this Hallmark moment. I turned away, giving them some privacy only to be met by Rosalie and Emmett sharing a moment as well, only theirs leaned more towards Playboy than Hallmark. I quickly grabbed by bag and began the walk towards my locker.

"Hey" Edward's voice drifted over me like silk, enveloping me in memories I hadn't thought of in years.

"Hey," I said, turning my head so I could see him clearly. "What's up?"

"Uh well," He gave an audible sigh as he raked his hand through his copper locks, something he only ever did when frustrated or nervous. "Bella I know we haven't really spoken, let alone spent some time together since you've been back and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something with me tonight?"

I opened my mouth ready to speak, an answer on my lips. I was surprised I hadn't begun jumping up and down screaming yes at the top of my lungs but there was something nagging at the back of my mind.

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked as our eyes met.

"What?"

"You know, Janice?" I averted my eyes choosing to focus on the pavement instead.

"Do you really need to ask me about her? Truth be told, I'd rather spend an entire day listening to Emmett sing Britney Spears than waste another hour of my life with her."

"You hate Britney Spears." I smiled as I remembered the lecture he had given Alice and I when he realized we had both purchased her newest CD at the time.

"I know." He groaned. He took one step closer tilting my chin upwards with his finger. "Please Bella?"

Sweet mother of Mary.

He was pouting and it was most likely the fucking cutest thing I'd seen in my entire life. How the hell could I say no to a face like that?

"Okay." I breathed as he gave me his signature crooked smile.

"Well I better get going, schools about to start." I watched him retreat down the hallway until he turned the corner and was no longer visible.

I sighed as I opened my locker, what the hell had I just gotten myself into? It had been years since I'd last seen Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter but the scars were still fresh. My mind was reeling over the possible outcomes of tonight's little get together when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around as a wave of calmness flowed over me causing my mood to lighten dramatically.

"Everything's going to be alright, I promise." And as I looked into his eyes I knew Jasper wouldn't lie to me.

•○•

"_Like aphides and ants, the leaf-green Gamma girls, the black Semi-Morons swarmed round the entrances, or stood in queues to take their places in the monorail tram-cars. Mulberry-coloured Beta-Minuses came and went among the crowd. The roof of the main building was alive with the alighting and departure of helicopters. _"

. The teacher had chosen to let students read _Brave New World _aloud instead of actually teaching a lesson and I couldn't stand the boredom.

Slow, painful, torture. That's exactly what this class was.

"Mrs. Taylor?" I asked as I raised my hand. The teacher looked up from her book as the student who was currently reading stopped abruptly.

"Yes?" She asked looking quite annoyed. Better pull out the big guns.

"I'm not feeling too great, may I be excused?" Her eyes widened as she nodded quickly. I knew for a fact that she had once had a bad experience with a sick student once.

I walked out of the class making sure to look as weak as possible. I made my way to the library planning on just hanging out there until class ended. I was rifling through my purse looking for my Ipod when two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into a room. Realization hit me as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"The janitor's closet? Really now, doesn't that seem a little cliché Edward?"

"I figured you'd want this over the auditorium." He pulled me towards him closing the distance between our bodies.

"And why exactly would I rather be in here than in the auditorium?" I asked as he nuzzled my neck.

He chuckled as he planted soft kisses along my collarbone. "Maybe because," he paused for a moment as he allowed his fingers to slowly inch their way up my shirt. "Rosalie and Emmett most likely tainted the entire room."

"Oh, well in that case..." I slowly trailed off as I tilted my head to the side, giving him better access. This was the most heated things had ever been between us and although my mind was telling me to slow down it seemed as if my body had taken on a mind of its own. The feelings I had kept safely tucked away for the past years came flooding out as our lips met.

I would deal with the consequences later.

"_We would now like to call down to the cafeteria all students with the last names beginning with the letters A through C for their school photographs_." The secretary's voice rang out through the halls, our vampire hearing allowing us to hear it loud and clear.

"Well that's you, now you better get going." I said as we broke apart and pushing Edward towards the door earning a groan from him as he pulled me back toward him.

"I hate school pictures, do you think they would mind if I just didn't go?" He leaned in lightly brushing his lips against mine.

"I know I wouldn't but Alice on the other hand just might." He sighed as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I guess I better make my way down there before she sends the troops out." I laughed as I pictured Alice in an army suit, blaring out directions to Jasper and Emmett.

Edward leaned forward giving me a chaste kiss as he opened the door. The light from outside flooded the room causing him to look more angelic than usual.

"I'll see you later." He said as he turned to look at me. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back, we've been apart for far too long." He gave me a playful smile as he turned, no doubt heading to the cafeteria.

I slid down the wall pulling my knees to my chest as the door shut closed. I still loved Edward that I was sure of but was there really a chance that he still cared for me? Even if he still did have even an ounce of feelings for me was I really ready for that? I had spent years going over the last month I had spent with the Cullen's hoping to pinpoint exactly what I had done wrong and yet I still had no answer. They had never come looking for me, leaving me to train myself through my newborn years. It was not their fault, how were they to know what had happened? But if they truly loved me as they said they did couldn't they have at least checked up on me?

I sat there asking myself question after question until it was time for me to head down to the cafeteria myself. I opened the door blending into the crowd of students heading in the same direction as me. It only took them a few minutes to call my name and take my photo which I was glad for. I hated waiting in line.

I opened the cafeteria doors and headed towards my locker seeing as second period had just begun. I turned the corner surprised to see Alice and Rosalie leaning against the front of my locker quietly chatting.

"Bella!" Alice launched herself at me the moment she noticed my presence.

"What are you guys doing here aren't your lockers on the other side of the school?" I asked as I threw my English binder into my locker.

"Maybe we just wanted to see you." Alice said as she crossed her arms, a small smile forming on her face.

"Yeah _okay_." I rolled my eyes at her lame excuse. "What's the real reason you came over here."

"Alright fine, we just wanted to ask you something." Alice shrugged as she looked at her nails.

"And what exactly might that question be?" My eyes darted back and forth between Rosalie and Alice who both seemed to be smirking.

"How do you feel about playing hooky?" Rosalie asked as she dangled her car keys on her index finger.

•○•

Ten minutes later we were speeding down the highway towards Port Angeles in Rosalie's red BMW. We were all singing along to a song on the radio, our hair flowing in the wind as Alice turned up the volume.

I had missed these moments, the times where the three of us would just venture out on our own and claim it as a 'girl's day'. My smile faltered a bit as I thought back to only a few days ago.

I had missed them far more then they could understand and yet here I was reunited with them.

But how long would it last this time?

"Bella?" Alice turned in her seat a crease forming in between her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Huh?" I turned at the sound of my name and looked forward at Alice.

"You okay? You seem kind of distant." The concern was evident in her voice and I knew there was no way Alice and Rose would let me get away from this one.

I sighed as thought of a way to broach the subject without hurting any of their feelings.

"I was just thinking about how much I missed these girl days. I never really had many friends once you guys left." I cast my eyes downward not wanting to see their expressions. "I knew that if I ever grew attached to anyone it would only cause me pain when it came time to leave, so I kept my distance. I'd already experienced what it was like to lose friends; I didn't want to have to go through that again."

Rosalie had stopped the car on the side of the road, I'm sure they knew where this was headed.

"I'm so sorry." The remorse in Rosalie's voice surprised me; I'd never seen her care about any other person's feelings other than her own or her family's.

"It's okay Rose, you couldn't have done anything." I gave them both a sad smile.

"But we could have! We could have fought for you, we could have come back anyways but we didn't! Bella, it hurt me to be away from you just as much as it hurt him. You were my _best friend _and I abandoned you as if you meant nothing to me." Alice's small frame shook with the force of her sobs, her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"He's your family; there was no way you could have said no to him." I answered in a low voice.

"Yes he's our family but the fact still remains that is a complete moron. Bella, I doubt you know how much even I missed you. You made our family whole, you helped Edward come out of his shell and how did we repay you? We left you alone to deal with a dark world you had absolutely nothing to do with." Rosalie took my hand in hers as she looked straight into my eyes. "No matter what happens between you and Edward I want you to know you will always be apart of our family."

"Thank you." The car was silent save for a few sniffles here and there.

"Well now that we've officially ruined our make up how about we go spend some of our well earned money?"

"Shopping?" Alice perked up at the mention of money; her previous mood already having disappeared.

"Well how else are we going to find something to wear to the opening of that new club? What is it called again?" Rose asked as she turned onto the highway.

"It's called Reckless and I just got the invites in the mail a few days ago." Alice waved a black envelope in front of my face as she smiled.

"A few days ago? I thought you already had them." I asked as I grabbed the luxurious looking invitation.

"Okay so maybe I exaggerated just a little bit." She shrugged her shoulders as she opened up her invitation.

"Alice! What if you hadn't of been able to get the invitations. Our entire plan would have gone to shit!" Rosalie flung her hands in the air.

"Rose! Watch the road! I know we're immortal but I'd rather not get into a car accident thank you very much." Rosalie just brushed off my comment with a wave of her hand.

"Those are some nice ass invitations." Rosalie commented as she plucked the invitation out of Alice's hand.

The envelope the invitations came in was completely black except for our names which were written in the centre in golden calligraphy. The actual invitation was once again simple yet sleek black with a large capital R written in the centre.

**Come join us for the grand opening of one of the most anticipated nightclubs on the West coast.**

**Friday September 19.**

**Doors open at 9:00 PM.**

**For once in your life do something **_**Reckless.**_

"Wait Alice this says that the opening is next week, you said it was in a few weeks." I said as I read over the information.

"Sorry I guess I just didn't get the date right. Looks like we're going to have to find our outfits sooner than we had anticipated." Alice said.

"That hardly gives us anytime to plan our final revenge on Janice." Rosalie swore as she hit the steering wheel.

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out. It's not like we don't already have the basics, it just needs a little fine tuning that's all." Alice reassured us.

I was still admiring the invitation in my hand when Alice's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Alice said as she riffled through her purse. "We got bored so we left no need to get your panties in a bunch."

Rosalie slid the car into a parking spot and turned off the engine. We sat there listening to Alice banter back and forth with whom I assumed was either Edward or Emmett, she would have acted much sweeter if it was Jasper.

"You what? No, she didn't tell us she had plans tonight." Alice gave me a look as she arched one of her eyebrows.

Yup, definitely Edward.

"Alright fine, we'll have her back before eight. Happy?" Alice gave a cheerful goodbye and then snapped her phone shut. Before I could even reach for the door handle she was already interrogating me.

"So, you have a date tonight? With Edward?" As soon as Edwards name left her mouth Rosalie's head snapped towards me.

"What?" Rosalie asked her eyes full of curiosity.

"Not necessarily a date, we're just you know, hanging out." I said. I exited the car and began walking towards the mall, there was no way I would answer any more of their questions.

"Bella! You can't just leave us hanging like that, you have to tell us!" Alice stomped her foot as she placed herself in front of me.

"There's nothing to tell!" I answered as I waved my hands in the air.

"My ass there is nothing to tell." Rosalie said as she stood beside Alice. They both glared at me until I eventually gave in.

"Oh alright! But I'm not lying when I say there's nothing to tell." They both shot me dirty looks as soon as the words had left my mouth. "Look Edward may have come up to me this morning and asked me to do something tonight. That's it though, I promise."

"Did he mention anything about Janice?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe…" I rubbed my arm as I looked away awkwardly.

"Oh!! Tell us!" Alice was bouncing up and down as she clapped her hands together at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Okay just calm down." I chuckled to myself at how excited they both were. "I asked him what Janice would think about us going out since they're kind of together and…" I trailed off hoping to annoy them further.

"Bella!" They both yelled my name which caused a few people to turn and look.

"Well he said that he'd rather spend an entire day listening to Emmett sing Britney Spears than waste another hour of his life with her." I glanced at their faces and immediately broke into laughter. "I'd close my mouth if I was you, I don't think you want to catch any flies."

"Bella!! How is _that_ nothing?" Alice threw her arms around me and began bouncing up and down. I could hear Rosalie squealing in the background as she too wrapped her arms around me.

"He definitely wants you back! Now all we need to do is find you a gorgeous outfit for tonight." Rosalie said as she linked her arm through mine as Alice did the same on my other side.

"Oh but nothing _too_ fancy, he said to keep it casual." Alice said as she waved her finger in the air.

"And you're actually going to listen to him?" I looked down at her with a shocked expression.

"Hell as long as it means that you're the one he ends up with than I'll do anything he asks." All three of us broke out into grins at Alice's words as we strode into the mall for what was sure to be a long evening.

•○•

Hours later we were shoving bag after bag of clothing into the trunk of Rosalie's red BMW. We had purchased an outfit for my night out with Edward and also our dresses for the grand opening of the night club.

"Well that was quite a successful day if I do say so myself." I said as Alice turned to face me.

"Yes it was! And now we get to doll you up for your night out!" She was already bouncing in her seat which showed how excited she actually was.

"Alright fine but nothing too extreme." I shot her a look to emphasize my threat.

"We promise nothing too extreme but that means you have to be open to our suggestions." Rose said from behind the steering wheel.

The remainder of our trip back was filled with laughter, singing and of course a bit of gossip about the guys. By the time we made it back to the house it was almost 7 o'clock in the evening, an hour before mine and Edwards outing.

"Hey need some help with those?" Emmett asked as all three of the boys emerged from the house.

"Actually, do you mind helping us unload the car? We want as much time as we can get to help Bella get ready for tonight." Alice shoved a few bags into each of the guy's hands and shooed them away with her hands. As soon as the boys were out of sight the front door swung open revealing a very outraged Janice.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She asked as she stormed up to me; our faces so close that our noses were almost touching.

"What ever do you mean Janice?" I asked giving her an innocent expression.

"Why the fuck are you going out with Edward tonight who if you've already forgotten is my boyfriend. Not yours, mine!" She crossed her arms across her chest as she stood glaring at me.

"He obviously doesn't care too much for you if he asked me out now does he?" I smirked as her eyes lit up with anger.

"You little bitch; you won't get away with this. He likes me, he wants me. He left you once and-" Rosalie stepped in before Janice could finish her sentence.

"You know what Janice? We've had enough of your bullshit for one night so why don't you run along and go cry in a corner by yourself because none of us give a shit." Janice took one look at Rosalie's intimidating stance before storming away.

"Ugh I still don't see what he ever saw in her." Alice grabbed the last of the shopping bags before Rosalie slammed the trunk shut.

"I'm glad he's come to his senses. Now let's get you ready for this date missy." Rose said as she ushered us into the house.

•○•

"Bella, you look beautiful." Rosalie said as we all stood around the mirror. I wore a dark grey halter top with a colorful pattern. On the bottom I wore dark wash skinny jeans, some flats and to complete the look my favourite leather jacket. My auburn locks cascaded down my back in light waves thanks to Rosalie's handy work with a curling iron. My makeup was more natural with a bit of eyeliner, a hint of blush and lip gloss all thanks to Alice.

"You ready?" Alice asked as we walked towards the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I turned the door knob and began my descent to the lower floor where Edward stood waiting. He wore a simple button up shirt and dark jeans. The sleeves of his shirt were folded up to his elbows and his hair was a bit on the messy side as usual.

"Wow, you look amazing." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his embrace.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I answered, my voice sounding a little breathless.

He chuckled at my response before dropping his hands from my waist and leading me towards the door.

"Now you two love birds have fun!" Emmett yelled.

"And don't forget to use a condom!" Everyone inside the house erupted in laughter at Jasper's comment but it was soon shut out as Edward closed the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he opened the door to his silver Volvo.

"It's a surprise." Edward said as he sat down beside me.

"You know I hate surprises." I mumbled as he drove down the Cullen's endless driveway.

"You'll love it I promise." He took my hand in his and brought it to his mouth, lightly running his lips over my knuckles.

And even though I had no clue where we were going, I knew that as long as Edward was there with me I would definitely love it.

* * *

**Hmm Bella and Edward alone? What's going to happen next and where the hell are they going? Click that review button and drop some theories, they're always fun to read. **

**Until next time,**

**Dumblydor.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Dancing in the moonlight

**Chapter 11: Dancing in the moonlight  
**

_Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

_As usual, I do not own Twilight. _

* * *

I felt the car purr beneath me as we sped silently down the deserted roads of Forks. I slowly opened the window allowing the breeze to swirl my hair in every direction. Alice would have killed me if she knew I was potentially ruining my hair. I closed my eyes as I tilted my head back, allowing it to rest on the seat.

"I missed this." I whispered, my voice cutting through the silence.

"Missed what?" Edward asked.

"Everything. The forest, the family," I paused. "You."

I felt Edward's hand come to rest atop mine as he intertwined our fingers.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he answered as I felt the car come to a stop.

I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to decipher where exactly we were. My eyes were met with the immense forest spread all around us, a familiar trail off in the distance.

"You brought me to the meadow?" I asked as the memories came flooding back, both good and bad.

"I thought you would enjoy it. Plus, I haven't been here in well over 40 years, I missed it." He took a hold of my hand as we swiftly ran through the trees towards our destination. As we ran, I thought of what his reaction would be once I told him what had once happened here. I was almost positive it would not be a good one. Within seconds we were standing at the edge of the meadow.

"Wow, it looks almost exactly the same." Edward's voice was filled with both excitement and wonder.

"Great." I muttered, my tone ice cold. Edward turned back and began walking over to me.

"Bella, you okay?" He asked as he took my hands in his.

"Edward," I sighed as I cast my eyes downward.

"Bella, what is it." He placed one finger underneath my chin, slowly tilting my head so that our eyes met.

"This is where it happened." I whispered.

His mouth snapped closed as recognition flashed through his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I should have remembered. I hope you don't mind me asking but why exactly were you here?"

"I missed you and your family so much, so I decided to come back here. I asked Jacob if he could help me locate the meadow since I had no idea where exactly it was. Seeing how much pain I was in, he agreed. We searched for days through the forest but never found it. One day I decided to search by myself, at the time it didn't really sound like a bad idea. Surprisingly, I found my way here after a few hours. All I wanted to do was stop by for a few minutes; it was all I had left." Edward wrapped his arms around me as I continued on with my story. "I was just laying there in the grass when I felt someone watching me. How the hell was I supposed to know he would be here?"

"Shh, Bella, it's okay." Edward pulled me close, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but I placed a finger over his lips before he could utter a word. "After he bit me something came bounding out of the woods and attacked him. I heard it happen but I only caught a glimpse of the animal as it took off back into the forest. I'm pretty sure it was a wolf though. Years later when I saw Jacob again, he explained to me the truth about what really happened."

"I never told you but a long time ago, years before you were even born, we actually lived here in Forks. The Quileute tribe knew of our presence and requested a meeting with Carlisle. Naturally, I went along and we came to an agreement that we were not to cross onto their land."

"So that's why you couldn't come when I invited you to the beach?" I asked.

"Exactly. We also learned that because of our close proximity it had caused a change in some of the men of the tribe. It had actually caused them to change form and become what are known as werewolves." He paused as he placed one strand of my hair back behind my ear.

"I guess I should have been somewhat surprised but in all honesty I wasn't. I mean, before my change I never would have guessed that werewolves existed but I'm a vampire now. I guess the fact that there are other mythical creatures out there doesn't really shock me because I am one myself. If we had stayed friends though, we sure would have been a one hell of team: the vampire and the werewolf." I laughed as I laid my head on Edward's chest.

"Come on," Edward grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the centre of the meadow. "Let's sit."

Edward sat down, pulling me down with him. I placed myself in between his legs, allowing my head to rest on his shoulder. We were silent for a few minutes, gazing up at the stars and listening to the life around us.

"So, where have you been for the past sixty some years?" Edward turned his head as he asked the question, his breath sweeping across my face.

"The first few years were interesting to say the least. When I awoke after the transformation, I expected the thirst to be so strong but in all honesty I hardly had a problem with it. I mean, I could feel the itch in the back of my throat but I wasn't in any hurry to drink." I took the moment to look at Edward's reaction to my confession.

"It didn't bother you?" He wore a confused expression.

"Not necessarily, but I could handle it which was great. I knew I couldn't return to Forks, so I headed off to Seattle. I found someone there that helped me with forging a birth certificate, seeing as I couldn't really go by Isabella Swan anymore."

"What did you change your name to?" Edward asked.

"Well after a while I changed it back to Swan, but seeing as I was returning to Forks I didn't think that keeping it that way was the brightest idea. In the beginning though I mostly went by, um, God this is embarrassing." I turned my eyes up to the sky, making sure to avoid making eye contact with Edward. "I actually went by Isabella Masen."

Everything went silent, save for a few crickets singing off in the distance. After what felt like an eternity Edward finally broke the silence.

"Bella, look at me." He whispered as I turned my head, taking in a deep breath as I faced him. "I'm flattered that you chose my name and the only thing I regret is that it isn't legal."

I sighed in contentment as he sweetly brushed his lips against mine, all the love he had for me shining in his eyes.

"So, why don't you finish telling me your story?"

"Um, okay." I shook my head a little in order to get rid of the somewhat dazed state I was in. "Well, once I had the birth certificate I was basically set. I applied for a Social Security Number, got my driver's license and also found a much needed job. There was no way that I could have survived for long on the amount of money I had saved up from working at Newton's. Anyways, I went back to high school and graduated with hopes of one day going to university. It took a little bit longer than expected, but eventually I did. After a few years, I had saved up enough money and applied to NYU for English and American Literature and was accepted. I moved to New York, and I absolutely fell in love with the city which is why I decided to stay a few more years after I had graduated. I traveled around as well, but I always wanted to return to Forks. After that my life is basically just high school over, and over again."

"Congratulations," Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

"For what?"

"For graduating both high school and university, for going out there and living the life you wanted."

"And that's all I get? A peck on the cheek?" I feigned shock as he laughed. "And you said I was a horrible actress."

"I stand by that statement." he inched closer, our faces barely a centimetre apart.

"Oh, really?" I asked, our lips brushing together as I spoke.

Edward answered by pressing his lips against mine in a slow, sweet kiss. As the kiss progressed, I moved from my sitting position so that I was straddling his legs. My hands moved of their own accord, winding their way into his soft bronze locks at the base of his neck. My body reacted to his touch instantly, erupting in flames as his hands slid down my torso. I moaned softly as I felt his tongue graze my lower lip, than bite down softly. I opened my mouth to protest as Edward broke the kiss, but instantly threw back my head as I felt him trail butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Mhmm, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Edwards said, cool breath swept over my body.

"You used to tell me everyday," I smiled sadly as I rested my forehead against his. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered as I moved so that I was now lying beside him.

"Why did you leave?" I kept my eyes locked on the twinkling stars ahead as heard Edward's sharp intake of breath.

"I thought it was for the best." He answered, his voice full of sadness. "I realize now that it was the worst decision I could have ever made."

I turned my head, watching as Edward struggled to find the right words for his story.

"After your birthday, I realized that as long as we were in your life it would never be normal. No matter how hard I tried to protect you, danger always seemed to be find us. I thought that by leaving, you could go and live the life you were meant to live. The thought that Victoria, or even Laurent would return never even crossed my mind."

"At least something good came out of it," I said, cupped his cheek with my hand, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"What good could have possibly come from my mistake?" His face showing his obvious surprise by my words, I'm sure I would have reacted exactly the same.

"We found each other again." I smiled as his face showed understanding.

"Now that," he inched forward, a smile tugging at his lips. "You are definitely right about."

"Wait one second," I smiled mischievously, pushing against his chest lightly. "I still have a few more questions."

"Alright," he sighed in frustration, raking his fingers through his hair.

"When did you meet her?" I asked, knowing full well that he understood exactly who I was speaking about.

"We met Janice about 30 years after we left Forks." He leaned back on to the hard ground, staring up at the starry sky just as I had been a few minutes ago, our roles now reversed. "We had been staying up in Alaska with Tanya and her family and I hadn't really been the most pleasant of people. I was still upset about my decision to leave you, although if you asked my family I'm sure they would say that upset is an understatement.

"I tended to stay in the house, not venturing out into the world unless it was for hunting. One day though I was forced by Alice to go out with them to a local bar. I was just sitting at our table alone, seeing as the other four had gone onto the dance floor, when Janice walked up. She introduced herself and we started talking. Eventually, we started dating and although some of it I'm sure had to do with her powers of persuasion, I enjoyed being in her company. "

"That's kind of hard to believe after seeing the way she acts around here." I said.

"Yeah, well she acted differently back then if you can believe it. After awhile though, she started showing her true colours which didn't sit very well with me or my family." Edward turned his head so he was looking at me.

"So why didn't you just break up with her? I mean you said it yourself, you haven't really liked her for awhile now, so what's holding you back?" I asked.

"I guess I just didn't want to be alone anymore." He smiled sadly, taking my hand in his. "I was sure I had lost you forever, and though I knew that I would never truly be happy with Janice, she in a way helped me cope with the pain of losing you. I was telling the truth when I told you that I've been planning on leaving Janice for awhile now but I never really did anything about it. Now that you're back in my life, it changes everything and I'm sure that she knows the inevitable is coming."

"I guess I understand, but there's just one more thing." I bit my lip, turning as I sat up so that I was looking away. Having to ask him was already going to be hard enough, seeing his reaction would only make it worse. "Did you ever, um, you know... sleep with her?"

"Uh, well," Edward coughed before continuing on with his answer. "Yes."

"That's not really a surprise, I kind of figured you did." I shrugged my shoulders, rolling a piece of grass in between my fingers.

"But," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close. "I wish I never had."

"Why?" I asked, my shock clearly evident in my voice.

"Because if I had waited than I could have shared that with you." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright, I'm done talking about Janice." I stood, offering my hand to him. "Let's dance."

"Dance?" Edward laughed. "We have no music, unless you want to make your own."

"I was thinking more along the lines of _you _picking the music. I have a hard enough time concentrating on not stepping on your feet." I raised my arms, placing my hands behind his head. Edward followed my lead, placing his hands on my waist and pulling me into his embrace. Our bodies moulded together, fitting together as if we were meant for one another.

Then again, we were.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against my own. We began swaying from side to side as Edward hummed an all too familiar tune. I allowed my eyes to drift closed, the sound of my lullaby filling the air around me. I relaxed into his embrace, allowing my mind to drift back to memories from years before. We stayed like that for some time until Edward stopped humming and lightly tipped my head up.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Hmm," I opened my eyes, only to be met by his loving gaze.

"I love you." he said, rubbing his thumb over the apple of my cheek. I smiled as I realized exactly what he was saying.

"I love you too." I answered. His soft lips met mine once more, and in that instance everything in my life no longer mattered.

Edward was here, he was mine, and there was nothing in the world that could take him away from me again.

* * *

_It's sad to say but this story is coming to an end. There's probably only about two chapters left so watch out for those. This whole chapter was basically just so Bella and Edward could get everything out in the open and move on, so I hope it answered some questions. I was planning on including the little italian restaurant from the first book but decided against that and in the end just stuck with the meadow. Anyways, don't forget to review!_

_-Dumblydor._

_P.S. Anyone seen the new Harry Potter movie? It was pretty damn good if I do say so myself.  
_


End file.
